Nothing as it Seems
by PearlyJammer
Summary: Things aren't always what they seem.....


Title: Nothing as It Seems  
  
Author: Autumn  
  
E-mail: [1]dyslexic_crisco_penguin_fiend@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Um, a combination songfic and plotbunny. Meshed into one bloody mess......  
  
May be a tad confusing at first, but it'll all be figured out at the end. Promise.  
  
Author's Notes: Nevermind.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Marvel, movie rights to EVERY comic/movie and I keep Bill Gates in my pocket. The song belongs to Fiona Apple though.  
  
Rating: PG-13, language, implied sexual content.  
  
Category: ANGST/Humor  
  
I tell you how I feel, but you don't care  
  
I say tell me the truth, but you don't dare  
  
You say love is a hell you cannot bear  
  
And I say gimme mine back and then go there-for all I care  
  
"There's nothing to talk about."  
  
" Oh come on. You can't seriously want me gone just like that."  
  
"Just like that? Hardly. If anything this has been long overdue. I want you gone."  
  
"You don't mean it."  
  
"Why the hell would I have said it then?"  
  
"You're angry with me."  
  
"No shit sherlock. Be gone by the time I get back, or I'll help you pack."  
  
I got my feet on the ground and I don't go to sleep to dream  
  
You got your head in the clouds but you're not at all what you seem  
  
This mind, this body, and this voice cannot be stilled by your devious ways  
  
So don't forget what I told you, I've got my own hell to raise  
  
" What part of get the fuck out do you not understand?"  
  
" Come on baby, you're said it before, I know you didn't mean it. What are you doing?"  
  
"I told you I'd help you pack. Unless you want everything of yours to go out the window I suggest you get over here and pack your shit up."  
  
"Nazi bitch."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You're blowing this way out of proportion, like usual."  
  
"Blowing this out of proportion? You're an asshole. I'm taking this much calmer than anyone else would. Shut your trap and get out of my life."  
  
I have never been so insulted in all my life  
  
I could swallow the seas to wash down all this pride  
  
First you run like a fool to be at my side  
  
And now you run like a fool, but you just run to hide, and I can't abide  
  
"You didn't give me a chance to explain."  
  
"You cheated on my you jerk, why should I understand that?"  
  
"I was drunk baby, and you weren't here."  
  
"God you are pathetic. I shoulda done this a hell of a long time ago!"  
  
"Where am I supposed to go?"  
  
"Why don't you call Bambi, or Bunny or whatever here name is."  
  
"That was low."  
  
"You're one to talk.  
  
"Just give me another chance. I swear, I can change."  
  
I got my feet on the ground and I don't go to sleep to dream  
  
You got your head in the clouds but you're not at all what you seem  
  
This mind, this body, and this voice cannot be stilled by your devious ways  
  
So don't forget what I told you, I've got my own hell to raise  
  
"For the last fucking time. Get out."  
  
"Put that down."  
  
"I've wasted too much damn time on you, get out."  
  
"You're gonna regret this."  
  
"Then that's my choice to live with, but get your cheating ass out of here. I swear to God, if you're not out of here by the time I get to one, I'll shoot you where you stand."  
  
"Baby, you don't mean that."  
  
Don't make it a big deal, don't be so sensitive  
  
We're not playing a game anymore you don't have to be so defensive  
  
Don't you plead me your case don't bother to explain  
  
Don't even show me your face cuz it's a crying shame  
  
Just go back to the rock from under which you came  
  
Take the sorrow you gave and all the stakes you claim-and don't forget the blame  
  
"5."  
  
"What else do you want me to say I-"  
  
"4."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"3."  
  
"I'm not leaving."  
  
"2."  
  
"Fuck this."  
  
"1."  
  
I got my feet on the ground and I don't go to sleep to dream  
  
You got your head in the clouds but you're not at all what you seem  
  
This mind, this body, and this voice cannot be stilled by your devious ways  
  
So don't forget what I told you, I've got my own hell to raise  
  
"Cut. Print that. Rogue, Wolverine nice job, take a break. Be back on the set by 11 though, we're doing the bar scene later."  
  
-Fin-  
  
Okay, that was the result of a rather persistent plot bunny. The idea was that Rogue and Wolverine were movie stars. Thanks to whoever tossed that particular bunny!  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:dyslexic_crisco_penguin_fiend@hotmail.com 


End file.
